Mischief Managed
by Tom.Feltsoxx
Summary: When Professor Lupin confiscates the Maurader's Map from Harry, its contents lead him to uncover the unexpected secrets of the Hogwarts staff...
1. Chapter 1 - Confiscated

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter, they are all the creation of J.

**Chapter 1 - Confiscated**

Remus Lupin smiled. The folded piece of wrinkled parchment in his hands felt familiar. It was a long time since he'd held it and he quietly reminisced the people who he had once shared it's light-hearted shenanigans with. But he banished the thoughts, dwelling on sad memories never helped.

He tucked the parchment into his robes and headed for his bed chamber. As he walked, his mind replayed the evenings events...

_*flashback*_

_Lupin had been heading for his office when a disturbance in the portraits along the passage had caught his attention. He stopped, listening to their grumbling complaints._

"_Put that light out!"_

"_We're trying to sleep here!"_

_Curiosity aroused, Lupin turned and headed in the direction of the dull light showing at the end of the corridor. He heard familiar voices and signed, another confrontation between Harry and Snape. Nothing new._

_Then he spotted the parchment in Snape's hand. _

"_Why you insolent little..."_

"_Professor...?"_

_Lupin interrupted Snape mid sentence, who turned to glower at him._

"_Well, well. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Snape sneered at him, affirming his pun had been intentional. Lupin bushed it aside. Ignoring the leering professor, he turned his attention to Harry._

"_Harry? You all right?" It wasn't unusual for an argument between these two, but the fact that Harry was roaming the castle at this hour was worrying. Snape, however, seems to show no such concern, immediately jumping in to criticize Harry._

"_That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artefact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise."_

_Lupin took the parchment, which was displaying a rather unflattering caricature of Snape. He suppressed a grin as he remembered designing this particular feature himself. With a neutral expression fixed carefully on his face, he attempted to convincingly check the parchments contents._

"_Clearly, it's full of dark magic." Typical Snape, always assuming the worst when it came to Harry. His calm expression threatened to betray him, but he managed to keep his tone casual as h replied._

"_I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product."_

_He'd missed this old thing, it was nice to see it again after all this time. The thought of Snape locking it away or worse, destroying it, made him wince. He quickly added:_

"_Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry."_

_Snape looked irritated at a lost opportunity to punish Harry, his expression slightly tightened in annoyance. However he dismissed the matter and, with a dramatic turn and flourish of his robes, disappeared down the corridor._

_*flashback ends*_

He had feigned anger with Harry for not turning in the map, but there was no power behind his words. Deep down he knew he wasn't really angry, it had been a front. After all, he was Harry's teacher, his superior, and showing favouritism towards him would not be a wise move.

As he prepared for bed, Lupin threw aside his robes and continued to his small bathroom, when the impact of landing slid the folded square of parchment from the concealment of the fabric. He picked it up and slipped into his night clothes, before settling onto his bed. Taking his wand from the nightstand, he pointed it at the parchment and spoke the phrase:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

As the inky lines slowly formed intricate lettering , Lupin read aloud the words he knew by heart.

"Messrs Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map". Carefully unfolding the flaps, he revealed a detailed picture of the whole of Hogwarts, with each person present in the castle accurately marked. It was so accurate, in fact, that the labels moved in accordance with their subject.

He watched as the footprints representing Professor Snape disappeared into the dungeons, and Harry's label arrived in the Gryffindor dorms. With a quiet chuckle, he refolded the parchment and tucked it into a narrow shelf on his nightstand, aiming his wand and clearing the pages with the words:

"Mischief Managed!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Suspicious

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter, they are all the creation of J.

**Chapter 2 – Suspicious**

Lupin awoke with a dull headache and a feral sense of anticipation which he struggled to calm. He didn't need to consult a lunar chart to know the full moon was only days away. Which reminded him, he needed to consult Professor Snape and collect some more wolfsbane potion.

With this pleasant thought in mind, he washed and dressed. Pausing in the doorway, he turned and eyed the nightstand. With the Marauder's Map secured in his robes, he turned and left the room.

Lessons went to plan that day, and Lupin was relieved that the day passed with little stress. The savage monster lurking within him was agitated enough for both of them, eager to possess his mind and clear him of rational thought once again.

Which meant that now his lessons for the day had ended, he should seek out Severus. Arriving at dungeons he knocked on the door of Snape's office. Hearing no movement within, he tried the door and found it locked. With a quick "Alohomora!" Remus entered the room and looked around. Empty. With a resigned sign he turned to leave, irked that he would have to make the journey to the dungeons once again at a later time, when he remembered. The Marauder's Map.

Spreading the parchment across a nearby desk, Remus spoke the revealing words.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

As the lines appeared once again, he scanned each section briefly, watching intently for the label representing Severus. It was curious that he wasn't in his office, his usual hiding place between teaching and lurking in wait for Harry Potter to make a punishable mistake. Remus signed, remembering last night's confrontation as an example of many.

Focusing his attention back to the map, Remus searched the last few folds of the parchment. He was about to abandon his inquest when he located Snape's name, shown is a disused charms classroom. Puzzled, Remus left the office, being sure to lock the door once again, although it seemed futile. Any competent student, perhaps with the exception of Neville Longbottom, would be able to unlock it.

Map in hand, he set off through the corridors towards the charms classrooms. As he walked he noticed that, every so often, after pausing around the door, a student would enter the classroom. They would go over to Snape, then leave after a matter of seconds, moving hastily back down the corridor.

Intrigued now by what could possibly be going on, Remus quickened his pace, navigating the ever-changing stairways and passages. Arriving within about 30 feet of the door, Remus paused and observed the door, which was firmly closed. Leaning against the wall and perusing the map in a casual manner, he adopted the appearance of an innocent bystander as he noted another student approaching the classroom. A Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

As the boy came into view at the opposite end of the corridor, his eyes flicked around sharply and locked in a wary stare with Lupin. He quickly regained his composure, so swiftly in fact that Remus questioned whether it had not just been his imagination.

Zabini walked nonchalantly towards him, then passed the classroom without so much as a side glance at it or Lupin. Now ever more puzzled, Remus sorted the parchment, quietly whispered the words "Mischief managed!" and slid the map back into the folds of his robes.

Hand raised to push open the door, Lupin took a breath, steeling himself for whatever he found within. The door flew open and Lupin was knocked backwards by the force of Severus barging into him. Both let out a startled cry as Lupin regained his balance and turned to see Snape slipping something -he couldn't quite see what – into the pocket of his robes.

"Pardon me, Remus" , mumbled Snape, "I was not expecting anyone to be lurking in the doorway…"

The bitter and slightly guarded edge to his voice was subtle but Remus noticed it, along with the peculiar smell the hung around him like a cloud. This, however, was probably one of the ill effects of encountering so many potent potion ingredients each day.

"It's fine, although I must say I'm surprised to find anyone down here as well. A potions teacher seems far from home in the charms corridor".

"And I suppose being a defence against the dark arts teacher makes you more highly qualified to be in this particular hallway?". Snape sneered, his tone sarcastic. Lupin brushed aside the comment, he had no desire nor time for futile arguing.

"I'm glad to run into you actually, I'm running a bit low..."

"Ah yes, I have prepared your potion, don't worry. Be at my office shortly after dinner and I shall see you have the necessary amount." Without waiting for Lupin's reply, Snape turned on his heels and stalked off down the corridor, his robes swirling round his ankles in arrogant waves.


	3. Chapter 3 - Intruder

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter, they are all the creation of J.

**Chapter 3 – Intruder**

He'd eaten too much. Lupin signed and leant back in his chair, running a hand through his light brown hair. Dinner had been a welcome distraction from the confused thoughts of the day's events that plagued his mind. Why had Snape been hidden in a disused classroom? What were the students visiting him there for? What had been that awful smell surrounding him? Most of all, what did he have to hide? The questions burned on his mind as he sat, considering them.

It was only ten minutes since he had left the Great Hall, Snape would not be expecting him for a while yet. Which was perfect. Retrieving the Marauder's Map, Lupin spread it eagerly on his bed and spoke the revealing words impatiently.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Painfully slowly, the inky lines leaked onto the parchment. Snape's dungeon office was empty. Quickly searching the Great Hall and its surrounding corridors Snape was easy to spot, his label almost atop that of Dumbledore's. Perfect. A conversation with the headmaster was not always a short affair, and this one would hopefully be no exception. Rising from the bed, Remus folded the map to show the area of the dungeons and left the room.

Remus knew something was wrong when his casual "Alohomora!" rebounded. Halting, he carefully tested the lock with several spells, attempting to identify the nature of this new, magical barrier. It took several minutes for Remus to work his way around the enchantments guarding Snape's office. Not long, but with each tense second that passed the professors conversation drew closer to its close and Snape discovering Remus breaking in to his office became more and more likely.

Beads of perspiration slicked Remus' greying hairline as the lock surrendered and the door swung open. He hurried inside and shut it quietly behind him, take a tentative glance at the map. Snape was nowhere in sight. Relaxing his tight breathing slightly, Remus scanned the room, looking for anything that could be the object the Snape had hurriedly concealed in their earlier encounter. A box perhaps, or maybe a book, he couldn't be sure exactly what he had caught a brief glimpse of.

Nothing in the room was particularly note-worthy. A similar desk and chair to his office, a dusty fireplace with a mismatched assortment of objects placed on its mantle. A small cupboard in one corner, securely fastened. The rest of the wall space in the gloomy room was packed with shelves, occupied by hundreds of glass jars. Although dimly-lit, Remus could make out the contents of those closest to him, all filled with revolting mixtures, plant cuttings and a wide range of slimy, rotting animal parts. Presumably potions and ingredients, although for what Remus didn't want to know. Nothing incriminating or remotely suspicious, apart from perhaps what appeared to be some rather grim-looking books.

He signed. Checking the map once again and confirming that there was still no evidence of Snape in the vicinity, Remus headed for the door. If he left now and restored the spelled lock on the door, his visit to the office could go unnoticed.

His hand was turning the heavy door knob when a strange smell tickled his nose. A subtle yet unpleasant smell, and strangely familiar. Where had he encountered it before? Of course! Earlier, when Snape had almost bowled him over in his hurry to escape the charms classroom. The smell had hovered in the air around the potions professor.

With new resolution, Remus turned in the direction of the scent. With the full moon just days from now, his lupine instincts were strengthening, causing his sense of smell to become more acute. Although subtle, Remus tracked the aroma, leading him to a set of small, ageing drawers, set upon one of the many shelves contained in the room. He paused, inhaling slowly, the heightened force of the smell confirming his accurate tracing.

Inspecting the drawers, Remus noted that one was not fully closed, jutting several millimetres out from its proper home. It had obviously been opened recently and closed in a hurry. Easing it outwards, he braced himself, wand drawn. You could never be sure what lurked in the corners of a potions room.

As the contents were revealed, Remus breathed a sigh of relief. It was nothing sinister, just what appeared to be small capsules, about a centimetre in diameter. They were an odd shade of grey and, now that they were out in the open, more potent than ever. The capsules had been divided into small, transparent bags secured with a rough piece of string, with approximately three in each pouch. They were all labelled in neat, printed script. '_Hallucio'._

Although oblivious to what these pill-like objects were, he was slightly relieved. Snape had simply carried the scent of whatever this ingredient was. But then what was he been expecting to find? The items for an illegal brew Snape was secretly producing? Some sinister or dangerous creature that the school frowned upon? He was behaving ridiculously and he chastised himself for not being more thoughtful. He was simply allowing the growing feral tension rising within him to get a grip over his emotions.

He was jolted from his self-condemning thoughts by harsh footsteps rapidly approaching the door. A startled glance at the Marauder's Map confirmed that indeed Professor Snape was metres from his door. Quickly slamming the drawer closed and hurrying to the chair before the desk, he had just enough time to conceal the true contents of the tattered parchment in his hands before the door was flung open and Snape barged into the room, wand pointed aggressively and directly at Lupin. Behind the anger burning in his eyes, the fear buried within them didn't escape Lupin' attention, nor did he miss Snape's eyes quickly darting to the miniature drawers before returning to bore once again into his.

"So…you're the intruder, Professor!" Snape spat the word like an insult, a sharp contrast to his first, drawn-out syllable. The hand gripping his wand was turning white with tightening fury. Maybe he did have something to hide after all, whether the mysterious capsules or otherwise.

Remus let a pause hang in the air, allowing Snape a chance to calm and listen to his response. He also needed the time to create a viable story for his intrusion in the potion master's office.

"I'm sorry to have alarmed you. I merely arrived here before you and thought I'd take a seat in your office whilst I waited." He kept his voice light, careful to keep any sign of defensiveness or falsehood from its tone.

"Surely the enhanced lock on the door was enough of a hint to imply your presence in the room was unwelcome?" As his anger turned to arrogance, once again Snape sneered at him, egotistically soaking up the sound of his own sarcastic voice. His infatuation with himself was almost repellent.

"I had assumed that those defensive measures were merely to keep students from helping themselves to your supplies, I did not think that this office contained anything that you would wish to keep secret from members of staff also." As soon as he spoke the word he regretted them. Snape already had his guard up enough, the last thing Lupin wanted was for him to become even more convinced that he was privy to the secret it was now obvious that he was hiding.

"Well, next time, do not presume." Eyes still fixed intently on Lupin's, Snape closed the door with a forceful flourish, lowered his wand and crossed the room to sit behind his desk. After sorting through one if its drawers he produced a small vial, filled with liquid and wispy smoke that clouded the colour of its contents. He pushed it firmly across the desk to Lupin's outstretched hand.

"As promised, the correct dosage of wolfsbane to last you until the full moon."

"Thank you." Rising quickly, Lupin smiled in gratitude before crossing the room and hastily closing the door behind him. He felt Snape's piercing glare on his back as he went.


	4. Chapter 4 - Discovery

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter, they are all the creation of J.

**Chapter 4 – Discovery**

Remus awoke with the rancid taste of wolfsbane lingering in his mouth. Rinsing it quickly with water, he felt a horrible sick feeling weighing in his stomach. No matter how many times he took the potion he never grew accustomed to its vile aftertaste.

As he dressed, an object within his robes protruded at an awkward angle, crumpling uncomfortably against his leg. Pulling it out he realised it was the Marauder's Map, hurriedly shoved into his pocket lest Snape had seen him with the confiscated item. He carefully eased out the wrinkles, refolding its many sections so that it lay smooth once again. It was early, earlier than he usually awoke on weekend days. In a few hours time, the majority of the students would be heading to Hogsmeade on their regular outing and the castle would be eerily quiet.

Remus climbed back into the comfort of his bed and spread the map before him. Speaking the revealing phrase, he studied the various rooms and passages displayed on the parchments folds. Most of the labels were positioned in the dormitories, as the majority of the school were still fast asleep. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were located in the Headmaster's office, presumably taking advantage of the lack of activity to hold a short meeting. Various members of staff walked the corridors, most likely getting an early breakfast before the students poured in, and several overly-keen students sat in the library, including of course, Hermione Granger.

Nothing unusual. Then he spotted Snape's label, moving swiftly along the corridor towards the charms classrooms. Something was definitely wrong, he could no longer pretend otherwise. Gathering up the map he hurried from the room.

Snape was already guarded around enough Lupin, and was aware that his suspicious behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed. If he was going to uncover the potion master's secret he would have to be more subtle in his observations. That meant he couldn't simply hang around the charms classroom. He pondered his options as he continued down the silent halls towards Snape's label. Checking the Map, he noticed a student walking hastily down towards the room Snape occupied. Blaise Zabini, yet again. So it was regular students returning repeatedly? Yet more questions, and still no answers.

Quickly concealing the Map in his robes, Lupin altered his course, heading away from the charms classroom, putting himself on a course that, hopefully, would intercept Zabini on his way there. He could hear quick, yet purposeful steps approaching him, and as he rounded the corner the dark skinned, dark eyed boy came into view. An obvious arrogance radiated from him, his nose held at a superior angle. Lupin mentally noted that his half-blood status and lycanthropic state probably made him lower than the dirt on his shoes in this boy's opinion. However he ignored this, finding out the nature of Zabini's visits to Snape was more important than bigoted ideologies.

"You're up and about rather early", commented Lupin casually, keep his tone light and conversational.

"As are you, Professor" he retorted, using Lupin's title as if it were a derogatory term. Similar, in fact, to the way Snape used it. Zabini continued down the corridor without a backwards glance. Muting his footsteps with a subtle "Silencio!", Lupin slowly followed the boy down the passage. As suspected, Zabini glanced around several times before hurriedly opening the charms classroom door and disappearing inside.

Sticking closely to the wall, Lupin cast several more spells that would allow him to hear the conversation within the room. As with his office door, however, Snape had installed several protecting charms over this room. Whatever activity was taking place within, he was evidently paranoid that no one find out. It took him many attempts to overcome these barriers, and was in the middle of doing so when the door of the room was eased open and Blaise Zabini's back appeared as he turned to shut it behind him. Lupin barely managed to cast an invisibility charm before Zabini turned and walked straight towards him, brushing his side as he went. Zabini paused, turned, and stared directly at Lupin with a puzzled expression written across his face. Lupin held his breath, waiting for his imminent discovery.

But Zabini just shook his head and muttered several angry curses to himself before marching off back to the Slytherin dungeons. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lupin returned to disabling the protection surrounding the classroom. By the time he finished, another student was heading in his direction, labelled on the Map as…Cedric Diggory? What was he doing up at this time? In this corridor? Heading for this classroom?

Still concealed with his invisibility charm, Lupin watched the brown-haired, grey-eyed boy march towards him, or rather the door of the classroom. Pausing slightly, Diggory checked the corridor was empty. Failing to notice the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher standing five feet from him, he turned back to the door and mumbled almost inaudibly. But the Professors lupine hearing missed nothing. As the Hufflepuff disappeared through the doorway, the word replayed over and over again in Lupin's mind.

"_Hallucio"._


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter, they are all the creation of J.

**Chapter 5 – Confrontation**

It all made sense now. It were are if all the facts, all the small, insignificant jigsaw pieces swirling in his mind, had somehow come together to form the full picture. It was so obvious now, he was a fool to not have seen it earlier. The secrecy of the meetings, with protection spells, deserted rooms and empty corridors. The suspicious behaviour, as Snape frantically covered his tracks, and nervous-looking students stalked along corridors. The findings in Snape's office, and the potions master's reaction to his presence in the room.

Without stopping to question the wisdom of his actions, Lupin raised his wand in an aggressive flourish and quietly spat the password.

"Hallucio!"

The door began to swing slowly open, but Lupin slammed it aside, causing it to ricochet off the wall and swing back like an angry boomerang. But he was already in the room, out if it's path, heading towards Professor Snape in a menacing prowl.

The Potions Master had his back to the door, sorting swiftly through a rustling box of small packages. He seemed oblivious to the identity of his latest customer. He gave a weary sign and replaced the lid on the container.

"I'm glad you've grasped the concept of subtlety" he mocked. " The usual I presume?" Snape's voice still held his usual leering arrogance, yet it was tired and dry.

"You tell me. Is it your 'usual' to supply students with illegal substances?" Lupin retained his light tone, but his voice quivered with a steely edge.

Snape spun quickly and locked his flaming eyes on Lupin's. His teeth bared slightly and his nostrils wavered, but his fear was unmissable. There was no guilt, Lupin noticed. No guilt from the man who profited from vulnerable and ignorant students. His wand shook in his hand, vibrating with power, a voice in his head urging him on. To hurt Snape, to punish him. A barking whisper. Taunting him, tempting him, controlling him.

Lupin tightened his grip on his wand, lips parting to utter the words that would cause Snape to twist and contort in the vilest of pain. He had to. He wanted to.

Suddenly, Lupin cried out. His wand catapulted to the far side of the room and he fell to his knees as the sound erupted out of him.

"NOOOOOOO!"

No. He let his hands slide slowly from his greying hair, coming to rest at his sides. He was Professor Remus John Lupin. He was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a human being. Not a wolf. And the wolf didn't control him.

Snape was before him, genuine concern in his features.

"Remus?"

"I'm fine" his voice came out shaky, but with a new-found power, not fear. "Thank you".

Rising to his feet, Lupin allowed a distance between himself and Snape. Although he seemed anxious about Lupin's condition, he had also just been discovered to be dealing a Ministry-restricted product to students. He may have defied his urge to hurt the man, but that didn't mean he was as forgiving to simply let him go.

"Wait here!" commanded Lupin, heading through the door. "I'll fetch Dumbledore, he can deal with you." As a protesting sound formed in Snape's throat, Lupin turned.

"Accio wand!" The firm, familiar wood met his hand as he raised it through the air, aiming a Full Body-Bind Curse straight at Snape. His words echoed from the walls as he left the room.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The walk to the Headmaster's Office was short and Lupin stood at the top of the winding staircase and in front of its doors in a matter of minutes. Muted whispers came from inside, and there was a brief period of shuffling before the booming voice reached Lupin's ears.

"Enter!"

Parting the doors, Lupin stepped into the room to find Professor Dumbledore behind his desk, with Professor McGonagall nearby. The Headmaster's wrinkled fingers were tented under his chin, lost in the whips of his long, silver beard.

"Ah, Remus! How nice to see you! What can I do for you?" The warming smile lighting up Dumbledore's face soon disappeared as Lupin recounted his adventures and discoveries of the past few days. A shocked gasp came from McGonagall, who turned with a worried face to consult the Headmaster's reaction.

"Well…". Dumbledore's words were measured, considering the situation. He turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, my dear, please gather the students who have been mentioned in Professor Lupin's story and bring them here. I wish a word with all of them."

Turning to Lupin, his smiled softened.

"You need to rest, my friend. Return to your room, I shall deal with the situation."

Lupin smiled at the Professor, and nodded in thanks. They descended the spiralling staircase together, parting ways at the bottom. As the Headmaster headed for the charms corridor and McGonagall for the Slytherin dungeons, Lupin walked slowly back to his own room. His hands swung wearily by his sides as he went, considering the day's events.

As his fingers stroked back and forth against the folds of his robe, they brushed the familiar parchment concealed in his pocket. Fetching it out, he carefully replaced the sections to their original positions, gently smoothing the wrinkles with an affectionate hand. Reaching for his wand, he tapped its tip against the map and smiled.

"Mischief Managed!"


End file.
